19andcountingfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Duggar
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Jim Bob Duggar (father) Michelle Duggar (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Joshua, John-David, Joseph, Josiah, Jedidiah, Jeremiah, James, Justin & Jackson (brothers) Jana, Jill, Jessa, Jinger, Joy-Anna, Johannah, Jennifer, Jordyn-Grace & Josie (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 17 biological neohews & nieces |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Jason Michael Duggar (born April 21, 2000) is the twelfth child and seventh son of Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. He is the brother of Joshua Duggar, Jana Duggar, John-David Duggar, Jill Dillard, Jessa Seewald, Jinger Vuolo, Joseph Duggar, Josiah Duggar, Joy-Anna Forsyth, Jedidiah Duggar, Jeremiah Duggar, James Duggar, Justin Duggar, Jackson Duggar, Johannah Duggar, Jennifer Duggar, Jordyn-Grace Duggar and Josie Duggar. Early life Jason Michael Duggar was born on April 21, 2000, to Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. He was the couple's twelfth child, and the couple went on to have seven more children after him. Jason has been homeschooled his whole life. As he is eighteen years old, he is expecting to be taking his GED soon. Like most children, Jason has chores, which the family calls "jurisdictions". In 2011, Jason's jurisdictions were cleaning the living room and taking out the downstairs trash. Around the time Jason was born, his parents implemented a buddy system, where each older child was paired with a younger child to take care of. Typical tasks for an older buddy included dressing, bathing, and feeding their younger buddies. It is unknown who Jason's original buddy was. By 2009, the family had switched from individual buddies to buddy teams, with each team being led by one of the oldest four daughters. Jason was on a team with older sister Jana and younger siblings Jackson and Josie. In 2006, as featured on one of the TV specials, Jason and his family moved into a new home in Springdale, AR. In this house, Jason was given a dormitory-style room with his brothers. Jason still lives in this house today. In late 2009, after his sister Josie was born premature, Jason moved with his family into the Cornish House in Little Rock, Arkansas, to be closer to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU). Once Josie was healthy enough to leave the NICU, Jason and his family moved back home. In 2010, Jason was an extra in the film Courageous, although he did not make it into the film's final cut. Thanks to the reality show, Jason was able to take a number of vacations as a child. Notable vacation locations include Disneyland, New York City, Niagara Falls, Scotland, Ireland, London, Israel, China, and Japan. Home owner On January 17, 2017, it was reported that Jason had co-signed on a three-bedroom, two-bathroom house with his father, Jim Bob. It is unclear if Jason is planning to move into this house as an adult or fix it up to sell for a profit. Gallery Jason-Baby.jpg|Jason as a baby. Jason Michael Duggar.jpg Jason Michael.jpg Jason.jpg Jason2017.jpg|Jason in 2017. Jason-2018.jpg|Jason in 2018. Jason-September19.jpg|Jason in September 2019. Category:Duggars Category:Boys